


Every Picture Tells A Story

by 2am_limbo



Series: House of Memories [9]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo
Summary: The gaze between the two was strong and intense, and neither of the boys had ever realized how strong their bond appeared to the outside world.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: House of Memories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928317
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Every Picture Tells A Story

Adam still felt Cabeswater sometimes. Not actually Cabeswater, but something similar. Maybe it was the Earth as a whole that he was so in tune with. Cabeswater taught him, he learned from It, and now that It was gone, instead of his connection dissipating as Cabeswater disappeared, Adam’s psychic abilities and connections simply branched out and expanded, grew downwards into the Earth and spread, planted its roots all over again. Sometimes it pulled at him suddenly and without reason, simply a _hello_. Earth was always with Adam, he always felt the low hum of it right below the surface of his skin. It was a pleasant feeling despite how it sounded when he tried to articulate it to Ronan when he first felt it.

Adam was sat at the kitchen table in Ronan’s and his kitchen. His eyes were closed and he breathed deeply as he focused on the low vibrations that coursed through his body, almost in a meditative state, but still aware of his surroundings. He was hiding.

Today was Ronan’s and his one year anniversary of “officially” being together, Blue had said, and that was cause for celebration.

“Hey, shithead,” Adam heard Ronan say from the backdoor. Adam opened his eyes and found Ronan up against the door frame. His arms were crossed, and a small smirk played across his face until he dropped his arms and came to join Adam at the table. He kissed the top of Adam’s head and wrapped his arms around Adam’s shoulders from behind.

“What are you thinking about in that big fucking brain of yours, genius?”

“Nothing,” and Ronan knew that Adam was being truthful.

“So, a _whole_ year, huh,” Adam commented with humor in his voice.

“Yeah, a whole fucking year of misery.”

“Shut up, Lynch,” Adam elbowed Ronan in the stomach.

A dramatic _ahem_ echoed through the kitchen then, and Blue came in with a small book in her hands. She sat down at the table and sat the book down in front of the boys.

“I wanted to give this to you away from everyone else,” Blue said conspiratorially. “Happy anniversary.” Blue got up then and kissed them both on the cheek before she left as quickly as she had come in. 

Adam reached forward and spun the book around to face the two of them, and Ronan dragged a kitchen chair closer. The book was obviously handmade with Blue’s eccentric artistry. It was tied together kettle skitch-style, and the cover was textured with different hues of dark blues, purples, greens, and grey, with an overlaying clear coating that masked hearts and lines from classic love poems. They were cleverly hidden among the paint and texture. The cover reminded Adam of Cabeswater.

Adam opened the thick and misshapen book to find mismatched types of cardstock. Some were stained with coffee, some were crinkled dry with watercolors, and on the first few pages, there were photographs of the two of them that they had no idea had been taken. 

One photo was of the two of them in Cabeswater during a trip with the others. They had all been laying down in a circle in the middle of a clearing on a large dry patch of moss, and the two of them were on their backs looking at each other. The gaze between the two was strong and intense, and neither of the boys had ever realized how strong their bond appeared to the outside world as if one glance opened up a whole secret exchange between the two.

The second picture below the first was crookedly set with a black lace border, and it was from the day of Adam’s mother’s funeral. Adam had told Ronan that he wanted to go alone despite Ronan’s argument, and their friends had come over while Adam was away so that the Barns wasn’t so somber when Adam returned. Adam didn’t return, though, for six hours and thirty-seven minutes, Ronan counted. When Adam finally did return, Ronan had stormed over to him at the front door and engulfed him in his arms. The photo was a side shot of Ronan’s strong arms around Adam’s back and shoulders with his chin placed on top of Adam’s head, his eyes closed. All you could see of Adam was his dusty blond hair as he hid his face in Ronan’s chest. The photo was _strong_ , and the protectiveness and possession and caretaking were palpable.

A third photo was on the back of the page which was painted in a type of chalkboard paint. It was a photo of Ronan asleep against one of his father’s dream cows, and Adam and Opal were sneaking upon him from the side of the frame. Adam was looking down at Opal with a finger over his lips to tell Opal to be quiet. Ronan let out a huff of laughter.

There were a couple of other photos, too. One was of the two of them asleep in front of a dying fire in a bundle of blankets during one of the group’s bonfire weekends at the Barnes. Another was of Adam laying on his back with his head in Ronan’s lap on the couch at Monmouth. Another was of Ronan sitting cross-legged next to Adam on his back as Opal hung and dangled over his bent knees, while a true laugh accentuated Adam’s features.

There were a couple of other photos, too, but what caught the boys’ eyes was Blue’s handwriting at the bottom that said “the rest is up to you” with an arrow that was meant to reference the rest of the hundreds of photo-less pages.


End file.
